


Enderborn

by Pantheria



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Tekkit, blackrock rising, feed the beast, i guess, poetry-freeform, zoethian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheria/pseuds/Pantheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enderborn flies,</p>
<p>urgently, </p>
<p>with haste,</p>
<p>over ruins of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enderborn

**Author's Note:**

> i made this ages ago help

The Enderborn flies under searing light,  
vanishing among a haze of purple.

He flies, casting darkness upon the ground,  
eyes searching for the source of a single sound,  
reverberating,  
trapped in tangled thoughts.

Thoughts cut apart and left to fall limp as the journey halts and the source of that one sound is revealed in the place where home once stood.

And as that moment froze and shattered,  
for it was as fragile as glass,  
the story once again turns bittersweet,  
swathed in darkness,  
a small sliver of hope floating on a river of agony.

And a search commences,  
flitting between ruined pillars of rock and streams of water flowing down from the edge of destruction,  
as shadows flow over the ravaged land and all is lost,  
except for one driving notion.  
The sun rises upon a weary body,  
searching and not daring to hope.

But among shimmering strands of water,  
a tantalising ray of light shines,  
caught on warped metal,  
frozen in a heartbeat,  
she has been found.

But lifted in the air,  
shallow breathes carrying life,  
injuries meet the Enderborn's gaze,  
running down with stained droplets.

Swirling, fiery blood in water,  
swirling, clothes with wind,  
swirling, turning,  
their path,  
fleeing from the ruins.

The trail stretches far,  
until, sheltered among dunes of sand and heat,  
a town of wood and stone rises,  
promising healing,  
and safety.

The offer is accepted,  
but worry never rests.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........
> 
> *hides*


End file.
